The present application relates to an electrooptic device having an input function, in which an input area is formed so as to be aligned to an image display area of an electrooptic panel.
In electronic equipment such as a mobile phone, car navigation system, personal computer, ticket vending machine, and bank terminal, a touch panel is provided on the front side of an electrooptic panel such as a liquid crystal panel, wherein an operator can input information through the touch panel as referring to an image displayed in an image display area of the electrooptic panel (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-259203, for example).